There is provided a process for reacting phenol with butene or butanol over fairly large-pore zeolites to give butylphenol with high para-selectivity.
Butylphenols are commodity chemicals in wide use as antioxidants in fuels, lubes, polymers and food. sec-Butylphenol can be oxidized to give dihydroxybenzenes and methylethylketone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,998 describes the alkylation of phenol with isopropanol over certain medium-pore zeolites, such as ZSM-5. The isopropylphenol product of this ZSM-5 catalyzed reaction is primarily the para-isomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,375 describes the alkylation of phenol with isopropanol over ZSM-12 or zeolite beta. The isopropylphenol product of this ZSM-12 or zeolite beta catalyzed reaction is primarily the ortho-isomer.